The Ring Possesion
by KaizerGojira
Summary: When a young man watches a cursed video, instead of being dead in 7 days, Samara Posseses him because all of the locked up rage and hatred gives her more power.


**The Ring: Possession**

**By:KaizerGojira**

**Also featured on Friday the 13th**

A young man walked into the door of his home carrying the mail. His name is Brandon.

"YES!" he exclaimed, "My New Movie Came in the mail!"

The movie was an old VHS tape of an old 1960's release of a horror movie called the "THE TAPE". He had bought it off of an antique store. What he did not know however, is that was not a movie it all. He had been tricked into buying a hexed and possessed tape that would change the course of his life forever, and the lives of the students in his high school…………………….

**PART 1: That Night on Friday, the 13th**

Brandon's parents and sister had gone off to a football game that night and he had stayed home to watch his movie. When they had left he put the tape into the VHS deck on the family VHS/DVD combo player. Here is how the tape went.

The screen showed a lot of static.

Slowly the static faded away to reveal a black background that had a large, white ring in the center. It looked similar to a solar eclipse.

Then the image switched to a picture of a town that was totally devastated and flooded. Then the screen looked like it was rewinding and then it showed a picture of a hurricane in the gulf coast of the United States. The screen zoomed in on the eye of the hurricane and it showed the same eclipse like image, but smaller.

Then it showed a woman being shot by a hooded man in black.

The image zoomed in to the front of the barrel of the handgun where the bullet comes out, then showed that ring shaped image again. This is the first time there was sound in the black and white movie. The sound was the gun going off and the woman screaming in agony. Then it showed a hand striking a match and then lighting up a wood cabin in a clearing of a forest. When the fire touches the wood it first took shape of a ring of fire. Then it showed a broken water well in the middle of the still smoldering ruins. Then it did that thing when it appeared to be rewinding (with the lines on the screen) and then it showed the same well-but intact. Then it showed the same woman who had been shot throwing an unconscious 11 year old girl with a nightgown into the well. Then you heard the woman mutter good riddance. Then she walked away. Then it showed the girl waking up in the water and you heard her scream. Then the picture zoomed in on the sun, which was during a solar eclipse. Then it showed the same woman walk back to the well and with a man who was carrying a stone lid to seal the well. Then it showed the image from the girls point of view in the well, which the well was being sealed. When it was closed there was but a dim light in the shape of a ring. Then it showed the sun again, which was now not covered by the moon. Then it showed a group of people building a cabin over the well, which they assumed was sealed shut permanently with cement, and was empty of water. Then it showed the cabin's interior and then the television. The television was unplugged, yet it suddenly turned on and then there was an image of a ring, just like earlier several times in the video. Then the whole screen showed an Ouija board and a planchette. The planchette was spinning in a circle. Then the screen once again showed a ring like image. Then the tape showed The picture of the well, with the lid removed and the ghostly, transparent image of the cabin overlapped, but barely visible. It showed a girl climb out of the well and walk forward with a strange motion and then you heard her say "everyone will suffer''. Then the screen once again bore the image of the white ring against the background. Then the ring multiplied into 2 smaller ones, then they joined together and became the symbol for infinite, then the symbol turned red. This is the first time the "movie'' had shown color. Then the screen went blank.

The movie stopped and began to rewind towards the beginning. Then it suddenly stopped rewinding of its own free will, just as it had begun to rewind, and a black smoke poured out of the VCR.

Brandon said "oh my god" and got up to retrieve the fire extinguisher. Then the black smoke stopped and what had come out had raced towards him, the entered his mouth. He then fell to the floor unconscious. Later, he woke up on the floor in a cold sweat. He stood up and said to himself "what a weird dream, and what am I doing on the floor."

He cautiously walked towards the VCR to see if the tape was in there. The tape was not in there, but on top of the VCR.

What Brandon did not realize, however, that it was not a dream and that his life was about to change forever…


End file.
